1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controlling clutch assemblies and, more particularly, to a method for controlling automotive air conditioning clutch assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standards for evaluating automotive vehicles are continually becoming more demanding. Perceived drawbacks are just as damaging as real drawbacks. One such perceived drawback is that the automotive vehicle is underpowered. This drawback may be perceived when the air conditioner is turned on. The compressor motor receives its operating power from the internal combustion engine as transmitted through the rotation of one of the continuous belts. The compressor motor, when engaged, creates an additional load which affects the rotational movement of the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine. The perception created by operating the air conditioner is that the engine is not capable of handling the additional load without loss of engine performance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,975, issued to Roll on Feb. 4, 1986, discloses an assembly which reduces the noise associated with engaging the clutch of an air conditioning motor in an automotive environment. The assembly creates slippage between the armature and the rotor of the air conditioning motor. After initial contact therebetween, the slippage is one hundred percent. The slippage is slowly reduced to zero percent allowing the motor to become fully operational through full torque coupling between the armature and the rotor. While this system provides a clutch assembly which reduces the perceived drain on engine power, and also reduces the noise associated with engaging the air conditioning clutch, it employs a different technique than that used by the instant invention.